This invention generally relates to a system for monitoring driveline spinout conditions and, more particularly, to a system that provides information for determining whether a vehicle operator is operating the vehicle driveline in an abusive manner.
A variety of sensors and detectors are available for monitoring the performance and condition of various components of the driveline in heavy vehicles. Examples of such sensors include those that detect oil temperature, axle load and oil pressure. In most situations, the sensor output is provided to a vehicle operator through a gage that is mounted on an instrument panel in the vehicle.
Although a variety of sensors are available, their capabilities are not necessarily fully exploited because under most circumstances they are considered in isolation.
Additionally, conventional sensor arrangements do not provide the ability to monitor certain fault conditions that occur while a vehicle is in operation. An example is a spinout condition when a vehicle begins moving after having been stopped. During a stop from start operation, it is possible to spinout the interaxle differential if the differential is not locked. This is particularly true under circumstances where one wheel is on a surface having a relatively low coefficient of friction. Currently available sensors do not permit appropriate monitoring of spinout conditions.
Occasional spinout for a short time period is typically not a problem. Repeated spinouts or spinning for extended periods of time, however, present the likelihood that the driveline will need repair. Moreover, repeated spinouts or spinning for extended periods of time typically indicates a driver abuse problem. Experienced heavy vehicle operators know that locking the differential typically eliminates a spinout problem. Inexperienced or careless drivers, however, will not bother to lock the differential to avoid a spinout.
It is useful to provide an arrangement for monitoring spinout conditions to enhance a driver's ability to operate a heavy vehicle. Additionally, monitoring spinout conditions can prove effective to determine when a particular driver is operating the vehicle in a manner that would void a warranty provision, for example.